


Личная точка невозврата

by girl_vampirka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Behind the Scenes, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_vampirka/pseuds/girl_vampirka
Summary: "Пожалуйста," - отчаянно думает он, будучи не в состоянии уснуть, полный сомнений, страхов и неуверенности в завтрашнем дне. - "Пожалуйста, пусть всё вернётся как было."
Kudos: 1





	Личная точка невозврата

**Author's Note:**

> Ты дошел до финала, ты жив, но мертв в душе,  
> Довольно жертв!  
> Ты наш уже,  
> И тот же самый ждёт сюжет.  
> Весёлых дней каскад сейчас вдруг превратится сущий ад.  
> Идём со мной,  
> Взгляни какой  
> Мы источаем ЯД..

Драко страшно. Он стоит посреди комнаты и растерянно смотрит в зеркало. Он слышит оклик из-за двери.

— Драко? Пойдём, милорд не любит ждать, — холодно зовёт Люциус. Ему, наверное, тоже страшно.

Драко видел, что его родители как могли оттягивали момент их знакомства — с самого возрождения — но его отец провинился — облажался по полной — и теперь их ждало наказание. Каким бы безумным не стал Лорд, он слишком хорошо разбирался в людских слабостях.

Драко мог бы ненавидеть отца, — именно он втянул их с матерью в эту заварушку, — но не мог. Он видел, как Люциус боится. Как старается сохранить хоть какую-то репутацию, подобострастно кланяясь Лорду и умасливая чиновников в министерстве. Его отец проделывает огромную работу каждый день, чтобы они остались в живых. Драко бы так не смог. Но в то же время он осознавал — не будь его отец таким глупым _гордецом_ , они бы были сейчас в безопасности. Да в другой стране, да с плохой репутацией, — а разве сейчас у них хорошая? Их ненавидят и еле терпят оба фронта, — но в безопасности. Драко бы сбежал. Сбежал бы сразу же, при первом намёке на опасность семье. А Люциус… остался. Он мог бы ненавидеть его и за это тоже, но он не стал. Зачем? Все мы люди, с ошибками, — «даже если эти ошибки стоят свободы других» — _горько_ хмыкает Драко про себя, — со слабостями. Думая об этом он чувствует лишь усталость и обречённость. Бессилие.

_У него нет сил на ненависть._

Драко мог бы ненавидеть Поттера за то, что он выжил. За то, что не дал себя поймать или же не убил Лорда окончательно. Да много за что — за минувшие шесть курсов можно целый список претензий составить, ей-богу. Но он понимал этого драного шрамоголового. Он знал, что тому тоже не нравится происходящее, он знал, что тот делает всё не специально, что он не при чём, что он _просто пытается выжить_. Но и Драко тоже. Сейчас, осознавая собственную слабость и безвыходность ситуации, он как никогда хочет жить.

«Пожалуйста,» — отчаянно думает он, будучи не в состоянии уснуть, полный сомнений, страхов и неуверенности в завтрашнем дне. — «Пожалуйста, пусть всё вернётся как было. Я больше не буду обзывать грязнокровок. Я больше не буду просить дорогое мётлы. Пусть всё только вернётся как было!» — по-детски наивно умоляет он, глотая слёзы в холодной комнате и прекрасная осознавая, что нет, оно _не вернётся_.

Драко заходит в просторный зал, резко выныривая из размышлений. Руки подрагивают, а онемевшие кончики пальцев уже, кажется, не чувствуют волшебную палочку. Он понимает, что когда он выйдет отсюда, он потеряет ту часть свободы, чтобы была его искоркой надежды. Он понимает, что вот она — _точка невозврата_ , и он хочет сбежать прямо сейчас, всё бросив, податься в мир маглов, _куда угодно_ , лишь бы подальше от сюда, от этого зала, от Лорда.

— Драко… — шелестящий голос струится по залу. — Подойди сюда, Драко…

Он подходит ближе, ловя отчужденный кивок отца, и встаёт на колени.

_Слабак._

— У тебя понятливый сын, Люциус, — змеится гадкая усмешка. — Готов ли ты служить мне, Драко?

— Да, мой Лорд, — натренированный голос звучит уверенно, отскакивая от каменного свода, подписывая завещание.

— Хорошо… — удовлетворенно. — Встань на ноги и подойди ближе, чтобы я поставил тебе метку, Драко.

Ноги чувствуются частью здания. Тяжёлые, каждый шаг отдаётся набатом в голове.

Чужие пальцы обхватывают предплечье, задирая рукав. Драко мысленно содрогается от брезгливости. Палочка грубо прижимается к руке и по белой коже струятся чернила.

Адская боль. Драко сжимает свободную руку в кулак, впиваясь ногтями в кожу. Лорд лишь усиливает напор, сильнее нажимая палочкой, в затем резко отнимает её. Сорвавшийся с губ стон облегчения — последний гвоздь в крышке гроба, в который Драко сам себя загнал.

— Смотри-ка, Люциус, а сын сильнее тебя будет-то, — мерзкая ухмылка в алых глазах. — Помнится ты не был так молчалив.

Отец лишь склоняет голову, принимая насмешку. Драко хочет зажать уши, чтобы не слышать этого грязного, подобострастного — или безумного, в случае с его _дражайшей_ тётушкой — хохота.

Драко хочется кричать, разносить всё вокруг в щепки, потому что он понимает, что теперь, когда на белой коже чернеет _знак_ , у него не остаётся выхода.

Выбор сделали за него, совершенно _случайно_ забыв спросить. И теперь ответственность за семью на нём, теперь он — совершенно как Люциус — должен выкручиваться и спасать мать. Теперь он стоит на месте отца, от него зависит благополучие семьи и он боится, что он _не справится_.

Иногда ночью ему приходится кусать себя, в попытках сдержать истерику, потому что он всё _понимает_.

~~Потому что теперь у него нет выбора.~~


End file.
